


when wooyoung met san (honey everything is gonna be fine)

by colestcloud



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, I'll add more tags as the story goes alongside, M/M, to avoid spoilers uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colestcloud/pseuds/colestcloud
Summary: If there was one thing San knew for sure it was that his life was too short to spend looking for a forever. Live in the moment and that's all you'll ever need.Wooyoung, on the other hand, lived his entire life prepping for the future. You can't go anywhere unless you know where you're going.With vastly conflicting morals, will these two ever be able to find a middle ground?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	when wooyoung met san (honey everything is gonna be fine)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie when harry met sally! if you've seen/heard of it, congrats we're officially best friends. if you haven't, it's okay we can still be friends. hope you enjoy~

After being dropped off at the airport by his family, Wooyoung wanders around trying to kill time. He never understood why people showed up to the airport hours before their flight but he knew better than to try to argue with his parents about it. He pulled out his earphones from his sweater pocket, doing his best to quickly untangle them as he aimlessly followed the crowd around him. When he finally got them plugged into his phone he decided to move over to the side, pulling up a map of the airport before quickly realizing his aimlessness had led him in the opposite direction of his fate and while he did have time to kill, he also wanted to make sure he knew where he needed to be. Deciding it best to retrace his steps, Wooyoung turned on his heel to walk back but instead turned to run headfirst into someone else. 

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry,” Wooyoung said, immediately reaching out to steady the boy he ran into. “Didn’t see you there.”

The boy laughed, hand rubbing his shoulder where the two collided. “Don’t worry about it, I should’ve gone around you. Have a safe flight.” He smiled as he walked passed, hand patting Wooyoung’s shoulder on the way. 

“It should be illegal to have a smile that nice,” Wooyoung mumbled as he shook his head and continued walking towards his gate. It didn’t take long, A7 was one of the closest to the food courts and most of the seats were empty compared to the other gates. Guess getting here hours early  _ isn’t _ a common thing. 

After pulling out his phone and checking to make sure his flight was still on schedule, Wooyoung decided to head back to the food court, figuring it’d be better to eat here than in between flights. He quickly found a small cafe, grabbed a hot chocolate and a breakfast sandwich before settling into one of the back corners. He tried focusing on his phone, watching videos or even just reading but suddenly his stomach was full of nerves. This was his life now wasn’t it? Flying out to an entirely different country so he can go to college, leaving his whole family behind in hopes of getting an education strong enough to support them in the future. And to top it off, he was doing it alone. All of his friends had chosen local schools and his family had obligations that couldn’t move away from. It was going to be hard, he knew that for sure but he also knew that this was what he wanted. California has so much to offer him. He had a job lined up for him at a well-known dance studio and had found what seemed like a decent enough roommate to spend his year with. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how much of this was too much for him to chew.

Before he could continue that thought though, a tray of food was being placed across the table from him, the chair being pulled as the boy Wooyoung had rammed into sat down with a bright smile on his face. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I saw you while I was in line and you were practically staring bullets into your food, I figured you could use some company. I’m San by the way.” He held his hand out towards Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung,” he said, as he extended his own hand, shaking San’s. He couldn’t help but notice how soft it was or just how nicely it fit in his. Worried he was holding on for too long, Wooyoung quickly pulled his hand away, focusing on drinking his chocolate instead. 

The two ate their food in silence, occasionally glancing up at one other when they thought they wouldn’t get caught. At one point, Wooyoung glanced up to find San watching his, a fond smile on his lips quickly growing to a grin, “Sorry, it’s rude to stare.”

Wooyoung blushed, quickly grabbing his napkin to cover his mouth to hide his shy smile, “No worries, it’s okay. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t steal a few myself.”   
  
San laughed and Wooyoung couldn’t help but think how beautiful it sounded. 

“So, where are you heading to? I’m sure your whole day isn’t dedicated to just running into strangers at an airport.” San asked as he began collecting his trash from the table into a neat pile.

“California,” Wooyoung said, “I’m starting school there soon and I need to move into my apartment before I run out of time so I’m heading out early.”   
  
“California? No way, so am I. Not for school though, I’m taking a break from that mess.” San said as he was now reaching over and collecting Wooyoung’s trash as well. “Are you flying Eva?”

“I am! Gate A7. I convinced my family to get me a seat upgrade too. Thank god because my last seat was right across from the restroom.” San scrunched up his nose, practically gagging at the thought of it, making Wooyoung laugh. His face softened, basking in how cute Wooyoung’s laugh sounded as he sat up in his chair. “Listen, no one deserves that kind of torture okay? Even if it means I owe my family money now, no one deserves that.”   
  
“You poor thing, I’m  _ so  _ glad you were able to be rescued.” Wooyoung laughed as he rolled his eyes playfully. “What seat did you manage to snag then? The flight was full last time I checked.” he got up, grabbed his jacket and bag as he moved to followed San over to the trash can before heading out of the cafe. San hum as he patted down all his pockets, doing a quick, confused circle before clicking his tongue as he pulled his ticket out of his backpack and handed it to Wooyoung.

“I can never keep track of anything,” San chuckled, “Is it anywhere near yours?”

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows in shock before pulling out his own ticket and holding them both up to show San, “Looks like we’re seat buddies.”

✦ ✦ ✦

“Are you sure you don’t mind me taking the window?” Wooyoung asked as he tried to shove his backpack into the overhead compartment above their seats.

“Definitely not. I prefer aisles anyway, gives you more space to breathe.” San reached up to help Wooyoung, his hand flattening the back of the bag just as it slid in with a loud popping sound. San was grateful they had been the last to get on in their cabin as he took his time sliding his own bag in, much quieter than Wooyoung’s had gone. He sat down and began to buckle himself in. As he finished, he turned and noticed Wooyoung leaning forward, staring out the window with what San quickly noted as his signature smile. “Excited to head out?” He asked softly.

Wooyoung sat back in his seat, suddenly shy and flushed but he nodded regardless. “I’ve been waiting for this day for months now. I set a timer on my phone the moment I got the acceptance letter. I can’t wait to start this next chapter.” Upon not getting a response, Wooyoung turned to face San, noting the distant look in his eyes as he stared down the aisle. “What about you? You ready?”

San let out a deep sigh and brushed his hair back, a smile forming as he turned to meet Wooyoung’s gaze. “I don’t know if ready’s the right word but I know there’s no turning back now. Not that I want to,” he added in a rushed tone.

Wooyoung smiled sympathetically before reaching out to pat San’s knee. Just then, the flight attendants came out, gave their speech about plane safety and before they knew it, they were taking off. Like before, Wooyoung turned to stare out the window, watching as the plane passed all the different workers, lights, and numbers on the floor. When they began to accelerate, Wooyoung sat back, mildly aware of how stiff San was. In hopes of distracting him for the stress, Wooyoung pulled out his phone and earbuds, holding out to San with a warm smile.

San took it, although a bit confused if he was being honest, and leaned his head back against the headrest until he heard music. Wooyoung scrolled through is library before finding the playing he had made for the flight. Making sure the volume wouldn’t be too high for San, he hit play.

✦ ✦ ✦

When San opened his eyes, he didn’t expect his shoulders to be stiff. Wait- he didn’t expect to be opening his eyes either. He looked over and sure enough, Wooyoung was also asleep. He still had his earbud in and his face looked soft and peaceful. San could feel himself smile before quickly turning away when Wooyoung began to stir

“Good morning sleepyhead, did you have a good nap?” Wooyoung asked, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

“Definitely not the most comfortable nap I’ve taken but I think I’ll manage. How about you?” San smiled fondly as Wooyoung yawned, his eyes barely managing to open back up when he finished.

“I could definitely sleep longer but-” as yet another yawn interrupted him, a flight attendant passed by them with a snack cart, moving to the front of the cabin. Wooyoung sat up immediately, eyes wide, “on second thought, I think I’ll sleep later.”   
  
San laughed and they waited for the attendant to come by, letting Wooyoung order first before getting his own coffee and cookies. They ate in silence for a while, trying their best to wake up with food. When the flight attendant passed by a second time for food, Wooyoung quickly shoved the remainder of his cookie into his mouth, mumbling a quick thank you as he dropped his trash into the bag. San couldn’t help laughing, resting his head down on the table as Wooyoung tried to finish what he had before choking on it as he held back his own laughter.

They spent the rest of the flight talking, asking random trivia about each other and laughing over all the dumb meme references they threw at each other. After an hour, the pilot came on the intercom and announced that they would be beginning to land shortly.

“This really isn’t how I expected this flight to go, Wooyoung said after finally gaining his composure again. “Slept through most of it and made a cool friend along the way? That sounds like a win to me.”   
  
San turned his head, resting it on his forearms as he looked at Wooyoung with a brow arched up, “you’d consider us friends already?”   
  
“Yeah! I mean- don’t you? I think we bonded pretty great.” suddenly Wooyoung felt shy again, worried that San might actually say no. They had spent the whole time laughing and talking, nothing really said friendship more than that to him.

San shrugged, “I don’t know, I always find it weird for people like us to be friends, it never really makes sense to me.”   
  
“People like us? What kind of people are we?” Wooyoung asked his voice coated with caution and confusion.

“Attractive people, Wooyoung. I can’t see how two attractive people can be friends or well  _ just  _ friends,” he rolled his eyes, “There’s no way they can just spend their life together with no tension between them.”

“Is that why you came and found me at the cafe then? Because you thought I was attractive?”

San sat up and ran his hand through his hair, “isn’t that why you let me sit with you? I noticed you staring at me, you can’t say you don’t find me attractive.”   
  
Wooyoung’s face scrunched up at that, not really liking the cockiness San was giving off, “I let you sit with me for the company. Just because I think you’re cute doesn’t mean my only motives are to get in your pants.”   
  
“Well that’s a shame,” San shrugged, facing forward in his seat as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, “I definitely would’ve let you. Life is too short for waiting on second chances and California is too big to hope for a second meeting. Plus, what better way to celebrate a fresh start?”

“I don’t sleep around, San. That’s never been my scene. Live your life how you want but I definitely think attractive people can be friends without wanting to have sex all the time. Isn’t it better to get to know someone before that anyways? Why rush into sex and walk away the next morning when you can actually build a relationship and fall in love and just… be happy?” It was safe to say Wooyoung was disappointed. He thought San was too good to be true and now it seems he knew for sure.

“Like I said, life is too short, Woo. I’d rather spend my life having fun, going on dates, flirting with anyone I like. Shit, I’m only 19, what’s the point in looking so far ahead? If a relationship lasts a day, a month, or a year who even cares. So long as I’m having fun and getting something out of it, why read into it.” San shrugged again and with that, Wooyoung could feel every ounce of respect he had left drip away.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window, “Then maybe you make a valid point San, maybe we aren’t friends. Our lives are way too different. Plus, you wouldn’t be getting anything out of it anyway.”

San opened his mouth to respond but decided against it, noticing how Wooyoung had turned his entire body away from San. He shook his head and leaned to the side, looking out towards the aisle as they sat in silence waiting for the plane to land. When it did, San got up, grabbed his bag from the overhead and waited for his turn to get off the plane. He noticed Wooyoung was still facing out the window and he felt a little bad for disappointing him.

_ It isn’t your job to satisfy him. So you sleep around, who cares. You’re 19, you just moved to a new city, and face it, you’ll forget about him in no time. _

“Have a safe rest of your trip, Wooyoung,” San said. He didn’t expect to get a response in return but that didn’t stop the small feeling of disappointment he felt in his gut as he walked off the plane. 


End file.
